the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Observation/Let Me Be Good to You (The Great Duck Detective Version)
(Back at Darkwing's place on Eggert Street, Darkwing lit a lamp and was studying the list with his magnifying glass, with Tombo, Jiji, Hayner, Pence, Launchpad's group, and the Justice Ducks standing at his side) Darkwing: Offhand, I can deduce very little. Honker: Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has splattered, twice. (He then tested the weight to determine what type of paper it is) Honker: This paper is native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. Huey: And the taste? Honker: It has.... (Nibbles on it a bit to figure it out) ....Been gummed, if I'm not very much in error. Webby: What about the smell? (Honker smelled the list and then he held the paper at arm length in disgust) Honker: By a dark boy, four mutants, and a bat Digimon, who has been drinking Sangre Delight. Neptunia: What's Sangre Delight? Scrooge: From what I heard, it's a cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs. Launchpad: Hmm. Amazing, Mr. McD. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene: Not bad. Honker: Oh, not really, guys. (Darkwing then rummaged at the desk) Darkwing: We still don't know where it came from. Gizmomon: Have you thought of having Toto smell it and trace it? (Darkwing pulled out a microscope before placing the list down on it) Darkwing: No, Toto's senses can only help him so far. Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something. (Then he looked at the list, examining the ink through the microscope) Darkwing: Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps. Tombo: Coal dust? Jiji: (Sarcastically) What does he have, a coal mine? (Tank was about to look through the microscope to look at the list. But Honker took the paper and held it over a small flame, letting it catch fire) Tank: Uh, Honker, I think.... Honker: (Shushes him) Don't speak! (Now Darkwing, with Honker's help, placed the flaming list over a bowl. It turned into ash before falling in. Honker then used a wooden masher on the remains before patting it. Then Darkwing poured the contents into a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which turned blue) Webby: Nice work. Gene: Our chemistry teachers would love to see this. Darkwing: Excuse me, guys.... (He then pulled out a container filled with red chemicals. The duck knight held the stuff over the jar carefully) Darkwing: Steady, hand.... (A single drop fell right onto the jar. Then a small puff of smoke came out, turning the chemical to violet. Darkwing put the jar below a glass spout and reached to the other side of the set, turning a small flame on. The green chemical inside bubbled up, with the liquid slowly making its way through the tubes. Soon, the results would be revealed. A single drop hung over the violet chemical) Honker: Yes, yes.... (The drop fell right into the chemical, and turned it red. As the chemical turned clear, Darkwing put his arms around Scrooge and Launchpad excitedly) Darkwing: Ah-ha! We've done it, old fellows! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride. (As Darkwing moved from the table, the group looked at the clear chemical. Scrooge got confused) Scrooge: Salt water? Jiji: Why would the bad guys hang around a place with coal and salt water? (Gizmoduck went through some maps before pulling one out and looking it up with Darkwing) Gizmoduck: It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area. Launchpad: A riverfront area? Right here? Darkwing: Yes. Elementary, my dear Launchpad. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot! (He pinned the spot on the map with another dart before continuing in a lower voice) Darkwing: Where the sewer connects to the waterfront. (It took a few minutes for Toto to take his friends to the pier. He stayed where he was while watching his friends head off on their mission. He hoped that his friends will find Morgana's group, Kiki, and Gosalyn and make sure they're safe) Darkwing: (Whispering) Stay, Toto, stay! (With that, Darkwing headed towards a pub called "Lukey's Tavern", the most brutal, nastiest place in Duckburg and St. Canard. Darkwing is now wearing a captain's outfit. As for Neptunia and Webby, they are all dressed up as peasant girls and the Justice Ducks are dressed as pirates) Scrooge: Uh, DW? Darkwing: (Impatiently) Come on, guys. (He pulled out his bubble pipe while intending to look at home in the pub) Scrooge: But I feel ridiculous! Darkwing: Don't be absurd. Gizmoduck: You both look perfect. (Scrooge groaned as he and Launchpad came out, wearing their pirate disguises) Launchpad: Perfect? Really? Scrooge: Och, perfectly foolish! (Darkwing shushed them sternly as he opened the door to the pub. The group came into the pub. There are a lot of sky pirates led by Don Karnage of a different variety inside doing activities, like playing poker, smoking, or drinking. Some passed out while an anthro octopus is tap-dancing on stage with an anthro mouse playing on a piano. Meanwhile, the bar maid is tickling a patron under his chin, but when he puckered his lips for a kiss, she punched him so hard that he flew from his chair, surprising Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene) Gene: (Whispering) Shabooey. Webby: (Whispering) Gee Willikers. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (Whispering) More like quackerooney! Scrooge: (Whispering to the kids) Bairns, stay close. Darkwing: (Whispering) And do as my team and I do. (He pulled out his bubble pipe and blew into it. The bartender is cleaning a beer mug when he gave a suspicious look at the newcomers. Darkwing signaled to their pals while he headed to the table. They did the same, copying their movement though do so exaggeratingly) Huey: (Noticing a few ruffians in the bar glancing at them suspiciously) Wow! Dewey: (Noticing a few ruffians in the bar glancing at them suspiciously) These guys must like our movements! Louie: (Uneasily) They are giving us odd looks. Webby: (Alarmed) Watch it! (A knife landed near Scrooge, causing the old duck to stumble back and accidentally knocked a lady upward slightly by the chair) Scrooge: (Awkwardly) Och! Oh I do beg your pardon, madame. Quite unintentional, I assure you…. (The same lady just gave a smug grin as she blew cigarette smoke into his face, causing Scrooge to choke a bit. She and a few sailors laughed as he coughed a bit before glaring at the woman returning to her poker game) Scrooge: (Angrily) How impertinent! (The others came over and stopped Scrooge before he makes a scene) Darkwing: Remember, Scrooge! We're low-life ruffians. Launchpad: Even though I don't like it either. Scrooge: Well, I was until that…! (Ventus shushed him quickly) Tombo: Let's get a seat. Jiji: And fast. (The group went over to an empty table, sitting down while Roxas gave a haughty nod at the lady. On the stage, the octopus was almost done, though the pianist was looking nervous. The crowd is not impressed. Well, most of them. Launchpad, Tombo, Jiji, and the kids were smiling as the octopus was done performing. Tombo, Launchpad, and the kids began to clap, but they were cut off by the crowd booing like mad) Crowd: (Angrily) Boo! Bar Guy: (Cruelly) Get off, you eight-legged bum! (The octopus ran off the stage and in the nick of time as food, knives, and darts were towards him. The barmaid came up to the group's table) Barmaid: What's your pleasure, boys and girls? Launchpad: (Wanting to make an order, forgetting where he is for a moment) I'll have a red sangria with…. Oh, perhaps a twist of…. Scrooge: (Sternly, whispering) Och, no, no, ix-nay! Darkwing: (Gruff voice) Eighteen few pints for me, me group, and our shipmates. Tank: (Gruff voice) Oh! And by the way, we just got into port. We're looking for some old friend of ours. Honker: (Gruff voice, sly grin) Maybe you know them? Sora: (Gruff voice) Go by the names…. Of Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J! (The whole room went silent as the barmaid gasped in shock, with the crowd looking alarmed. Did they ask just ask Negaduck’s group? Are these guys crazy? The barmaid recovered from her shock, shrugging) Barmaid: (Nervously) I…. Er, never heard of them. (Then she headed off, with Tombo, Jiji, and Launchpad’s group looking a bit nervous) Jiji: (Pleased) Darkwing, I think she's lying about them. Terra: Yes, we may be onto something here. (Gene out a concerned look. The pianist began playing another song as the curtain on stage opened up. An exhausted anthro salamander was riding in on a unicycle while an anthro frog was on him, entertaining. Of course, it didn't take long for the crowd to boo angrily and throw items at them, causing the two entertainers to get off stage in time. The pianist yelped as a tomato hit the piano. He hoped the next act is a success or the piano player is a dead man, er, mouse. He then began playing a song. The crowd, minus the heroes, prepared themselves as a curtain opened up, showing a female anthro mouse with white fur, blue eyes, a red nose, and wearing a light blue ribbon on her head, a light blue sleeveless dress - That resembled a skintight one-piece swimsuit and showed her back - with light pink butterflies on it, a light blue garter on her right leg, baby blue tail feathers, a full indigo skirt, and light blue shoes. She was also wearing a fuchsia cloak. She is Miss Kitty Mouse. Then she began to sing) Miss Kitty: Dearest friends, dear gentlemen Listen to my song (The thugs stopped, looking amazed as she sang onward) Miss Kitty: Life down here's been hard for you Life has made you strong Let me lift the mood With my attitude (It looked like Miss Kitty is going to be spared. As the beat got picked up, the girl danced on stage with the customers watching her. Launchpad hummed along quietly with a smile) Miss Kitty: Hey fellas The time is right Get ready Tonight's the night Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true Let me be good to you (Darkwing's group then spotted the barmaid. She was whispering to the bartender. This looked very suspicious) Miss Kitty: You tough guys You're feelin' all alone You rough guys The best of you sailors and bums All of my chums (The group saw the bartender put some sort of liquid from a vial into the mugs. The kids looked worried) Miss Kitty: So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here You won't be misunderstood Let me be good to you (Miss Kitty nodded and went behind the curtain. As the band picked up some of the beat, the curtain pulled back, showing her (Wearing black arm gloves) with her two twin sisters) Miss Kitty: Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues (Miss Kitty got rid of the cloak, showing her full showgirl outfit. Most of the guys in the room, except for the male members of Darkwing's group, howled like mad. As she sang, Miss Kitty saw someone trying to get on stage, smirking before kicking him off) Miss Kitty: Hey fellas There's nothin' I won't do Just for you (The barmaid arrived with the mugs, handing them to Darkwing's group) Barmaid: There you are, boys and girls. It's, er.... On the house. Launchpad: (Happily) Wow! How very generous. Darkwing: (Normal voice) Everyone. (He and his group looked at their drinks suspiciously. Tombo swirled his finger inside the drink, having a small taste) Tombo: These drinks have been.... Scrooge: (Noticing Launchpad drinking his drink) Drugged! (The group turned and saw, to their shock, that Launchpad has drank his drink already) Gene: Too late. Launchpad: (Drunkenly) Has a rather nice bite to it. (The duck pilot looked back at the stage while cheering and applauding) Launchpad: (Drunkenly) Very good, ladies, very good! Scrooge: Launchpad! Get a hold of yourself! Launchpad: (Drunkenly) Oh, bravo, bravo! (The group looked annoyed. Hopefully Launchpad would get out of his drunk state soon. Just then, they heard a familiar dark teenage voice) Vanitas: (Whispering) Come on! (They turned to see Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four walking by, when Demidevimon got one of his his claws stuck in a hole, making him annoyed) Demidevimon: Ugh! Come on! Why must these holes be big?! (Demidevimon angrily pulled his claw out before he fell down once more. During this time, Miss Kitty sang once more) Miss Kitty: So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you Darkwing: (Eagerly) If it isn't our six friends! LP, what luck! Gene: (Concerned) Don't look now, DW, but our friend just took a dive. (Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby turned to notice that Launchpad was gone) Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby: (Concerned) Launchpad? Honker and Tank: (Shocked) LP! (There was Launchpad drunk big time, dancing with Miss Kitty and her sisters on stage. Darkwing slapped his forehead and put his hands onto his face. It's hard to get good help these days) Miss Kitty: Your baby's gonna come through Let me Be good To you (Once the performance was over, the two sisters kissed Launchpad on both cheeks, making him laugh. The drunken duck pilot twirled off stage, crashing right onto the piano hard and breaking it into pieces) Miss Kitty: (Doing one more pose before leaving the stage with her sisters) Yeah! (As the drunken one got up dazed with a vision of the girls dancing around his head, the pianist, furious that his piano was broken, grabbed a plank of wood and swung hard. Luckily, Launchpad fell down again, causing the piano player to hit a big, burly mouse on the head by accident. The pianist, realizing his mistake, tried to hide the plank, but to no avail as the burly mouse grabbed him by the neck and prepared to hit him. The piano player, however, escaped in time, causing the goon to hit the piano and destroying it completely, sending it right into the band members. As the pieces and Launchpad were sent flying in different directions, Launchpad fainted. Soon the thugs, sailors, and bums began fighting like mad. The barmaid and bartender yelped as they rushed off to break the fight up. Demidevimon, not getting involved, just drank his Sangre Delight in delight while Vanitas just rolled his eyes with an evil smirk and Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack got concerned. A lot of gunshots went off, with some hit the lightbulbs overhead. As the fight went on, the Justice Ducks, the rest of Launchpad’s group helped Launchpad to his feet while slapping him lightly in hope to snap him out of it) Neptunia: LP! Scrooge: (Shaking Launchpad) Launchpad! (Launchpad woke up, out of his drunk state) Launchpad: (Suddenly confused) What, what? What in the Wright Brothers' name is going on? Sora: We just saw our six…. (But Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four are long gone by now) Stegmutt: (Gasps) Uh-oh, they split the scene. Gizmoduck: (In determination) They couldn't have gone far! Riku: Come on, everyone. There's not a moment to lose! (Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four must've gone out somehow. The fight was too intense to go out through the normal door) Webby: Look! (She pointed to a trapdoor behind the bar. Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four must've went through it! The group, not being noticed, headed to the trapdoor quickly. Darkwing opened the trapdoor and motioned his pals to go down it. Launchpad's group went down first, followed by Tombo, Jiji, and the Justice Ducks. After Stegmutt went in last, Darkwing followed and shut the door slowly. And just in the nick of time as a chair flew over and hit the trapdoor. The group arrived in a cave, where they spotted Megavolt humming while going through some sort of metal cave, along with Vanitas, Demidevimon, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator. The group followed and creeped behind. Megavolt, seemingly not realizing that he and the others are being followed, is singing a bit) Megavolt: Let me be good to you Ba-boo ba-boom So dream on, and drink your beer Your baby's here (Quackerjack quiets him) Quackerjack: Let me guess; That tune's stuck in your head, right, Sparky? Megavolt: First off, yes. Secondly.... Don't call me "Sparky!" (Vanitas, while ignoring Megavolt and Quackerjack, secretly narrowed his eyes towards Darkwing's group and smirked evilly. Apparently, he, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four already knew Darkwing's group is coming, and they are up to something. As the group looks into the cave, they saw that Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four have disappeared into the darkness. Webby: (Whispering) Guys? Darkwing: (Whispering, shushes her) Follow us. (They climbed into the metal cave. They must be careful and not alert Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four to their presence, unaware that the six knew already. As the group made their way through the cave, they talked quietly) Scrooge: (Whispering) Stay close, my bairns. Stegmutt: (Whispering) I can't see a thing, guys. Gene: Well, duh, it's dark, Stegmutt. Tank: (Whispering, shushes them) Just grab my shirt and follow along. Scrooge: (Whispering) No, no, no, not that way. Launchpad, look out for your.... (Too late, part of the metal cave was heard rattling a little, making Launchpad scream in pain quietly) Launchpad: (Whispering) Ow! Confound it! Sora's group: (Whispering) He tried to warned you. Louie: (Whispering) Does anyone have any idea where we're going? Darkwing: (Whispering) But of course. Left turn, right turn here, everyone. (They continued cautiously, hoping to reach Negaduck's group's lair and rescue not only Okino and Kokiri, but also Morgana's group, Kiki, and Gosalyn) Coming up: After arriving at Negaduck's group's hideout, it seems like Darkwing's group is gonna rescue Kiki, Gosalyn, and Morgana's group, but it all turns out to be a trap set by the enemy. And when Negaduck's group breaks Darkwing's pride, it's up to his friends, after they and Darkwing get captured, to try and reboost his confidence to help them escape Negaduck's group's death trap with some surprising help from the betrayed Fearsome Four, as well as rescue Aurora, Phillip, Okino, Kokiri, and Kairi. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies